


Night and Day

by jeongyeonasaur



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26677687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeongyeonasaur/pseuds/jeongyeonasaur
Summary: When Jeongyeon and Mina agreed to have their own family, Jeongyeon didn’t think that she’d have twice the trouble and receive twice the love.
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana, Myoui Mina/Yoo Jeongyeon
Comments: 8
Kudos: 159





	Night and Day

**Author's Note:**

> Commissioned by @justjeongmi for @mesmerizingmina
> 
> “As promised. 😊“

_ ~2nd Month~ _

“So, you two are expecting?!” Sana gasped, her hands covering her mouth. It was around ten in the morning. The two pairs agreed to meet up for brunch to catch up about the latest happenings in their lives. Jeongyeon and Mina arrived first and occupied the booth they reserved the night before.

Sana and Momo arrived not more than ten minutes later with Eris between them. When Eris saw Jeongyeon, the girl ran towards the woman and yelled, “Tongnyon!” This caused Jeongyeon to blush.

“Yes, we’ve been trying for quite some time now and fortunately, it’s a success,” Mina kept slicing her pancakes. Eris was looking at Jeongyeon with a bright smile.

“Hate to break it to you, Momo, but is there something wrong with your daughter?” Jeongyeon asked with a confused look, not backing down from the staredown she and Eris were having.

Momo chuckled, “Looks to me that you two have no problem at all with that.” Mina gave Jeongyeon a bite and continued eating. 

“How long now?” Sana was the one to pat Eris and made her eat. “Come on, sweetie. Stop trying to compete with Auntie Jeong about that staring thing,” the child pouted but followed her mom. Jeongyeon scoffed and looked at her own food, starting to eat as well.

Mina wiped her mouth with the table napkin, “I think five weeks? Baby, is that correct?”

The oldest among the four nodded, “Yeah. Doctor said we’d probably know the gender by the fifth month.”

“What are you gonna name the baby?” Momo’s question silenced them. Jeongyeon and Mina stared at each other. They haven’t talked about it. Sure, Jeongyeon has a list of all the names she’d want to name their child but she needs Mina’s approval. Of course, it’s their baby. Naming the kid should be a mutual decision.

  
  


_ ~5th Month~ _

  
  


“For the last time, Jeongyeon. WE ARE NOT NAMING OUR CHILD GOTHAM!” Mina yelled in frustration. It’s been three months and they have yet to decide a name for the kid.

“Why not?!” Jeongyeon rolled her eyes and scrolled through her phone again. “It’s genius! At the middle of the night, our child cries and you’ll say  _ Jeongyeon, Gotham needs you _ . It’s perfect!”

“It’s insane! I will not tolerate this absurdness!” Mina stood up and walked out of their room. Her baby bump’s slowly showing. She’s in the first month of her second trimester and so far, they’ve done nothing but argue about the name of their child.

“Okay but we will not name her Stacy as well,” Jeong mumbled. Mina’s been listening to that song with the title  _ Stacey’s Mom _ since two weeks ago. Not an hour passed when Jeongyeon got frustrated and left the room, looking for Mina.

She found her wife inside their spare room which is under renovation to be their nursery. “Baby,” she called. Mina was on the floor, eating a pint of avocado flavored ice cream, crying.

“Go away,” Mina sulked. It’s her pregnancy hormones acting up again. “I hate you,” she started crying. Jeongyeon laughed and sat beside her wife, “I said go away.”

“You can’t get rid of me, baby. You know that,” she wiped the smear on Mina’s lips. “I’m sorry. We won’t name our baby  _ Gotham _ . But you have to promise that Stacey will be out of the options,” their hands interlocked. Jeongyeon wrapped her other hand around Mina’s waist, resting her palm on the girl’s belly.

“Fine. We have a deal,” they stood up. Jeongyeon brushed off Mina’s bottom. “Eris still looks for you every time me and Sana do facetime.”

Jeongyeon made a face. It wasn’t a frown but it was more of a teasing frown, “That kid is like another Sana. She clings to me like there’s no tomorrow.”

At the back of Jeongyeon’s mind, she remembered how Eris used to cling on her leg just so they won’t leave every time they visit the Minatozaki-Hirai residence. She smiled, excited to see how Eris grows up to be the lady she’s destined to be.

“Jeong?” Mina asked when they reached their own room. Jeongyeon looked at her with innocent eyes.

“Yeah?”

The shorter girl looked at Jeongyeon with pleading eyes, “I want a burrito.”

It was almost two in the morning. Every other fast food chain was closed. The city was asleep. How was Jeongyeon gonna find a burrito for her wife now?

  
  


_ ~9th month~ _

  
  


Mina was busy fixing the bag they would bring in case she begins to labor. She’s not due until next week but it’s better to be prepared than to panic on the day it comes. Jeongyeon was in their room, cleaning. It has been their arrangement that every Sunday, Jeongyeon would clean their room and put peppermint scent. Mina’s sense of smell had been acting weird lately, mainly because of the hormones again but Jeongyeon made sure that every request was granted.

“Jeong!” Mina held onto the counter as she felt her water break. She yelled and took the bag from the counter. “YOO JEONGYEON I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL SKIN YOU ALIVE!”

Jeongyeon appeared, exhausted and trying to catch her breath, “Yes? What? What’s wrong?” Her face looked terrified. She immediately went to help Mina but the girl flicked her forehead instead, “What?!”

“My water just broke! I’m going to give birth!” Jeongyeon sprinted upstairs to get the car keys. She pulled a random jacket from their closet and then ran back to where Mina was.

She helped Mina get inside the car and then jogged to the driver’s seat. Mina was at the backseat for more space. Jeongyeon started the car and drove towards the hospital. She dialed their OB’s number, “Dr. Yan! Mina’s gonna give birth!” She ended the call and dialed Momo’s number next, “Momo-ya! Water’s Mina broke!”

“Dumbass!” Mina almost wanted to pull Jeongyeon’s hair but the pain caused by the labor was too much that all she could manage to do was to hold her belly and pray for God’s help.

“What?” Momo said on the other line. “You mean her water broke? She’s about to give birth?!” Sana also said. Eris was there too but Jeongyeon couldn’t understand what the girl was saying because she was too busy managing her own heart while trying hard not to cause an accident.

“I said what I said! We’re on the way to the hospital right now! Help me!” Jeongyeon ended the call. “Baby, you okay back there?”

“Humans are about to pass through my vagina, Yoo Jeongyeon! Do you think I’m okay?!” Mina glared at her through the rearview mirror.

“Right. Right! Just a little more,” they arrive at the emergency bay of the hospital. She got out of the car, “Pregnant! Labor! Now! Car!”

It was when Mina got out of the car herself and smacked Jeongyeon, “Get help, Jeong!”

Momo and Sana arrived with worried looks. “Where is she?” Sana asked. They’ve gone through the same situation before. Momo was the one who gave birth but somehow, it felt like chaos all over again.

“Where’s Eris?” Jeongyeon looked around and saw that her favorite niece (she’s her only niece) was not around.

“We left her with her Aunt Nayeon. We can’t have her here since we don’t know how long Mina’s labor will go,” Momo placed a hand on Jeongyeon’s shoulder. “She’ll be okay, Jeong. We both know Mina has this under control.”

“Yeah,” Sana gave her a hug. It was quick but it soothed her. A few hours more and Jeongyeon was pacing back and forth outside the delivery room while Momo and Sana were playing cards on the bench beside the door.

Their doctor came out, “Jeongyeon?”

Jeongyeon raised her hand, “Present!”

Their doctor looked at her and said, “The mother asks for your presence. She says that she won’t give birth until you’re beside her.”

Momo gave Jeongyeon a little push, “Go! Mina wants you there. We’ll be waiting here.”

Jeongyeon nodded and followed the doctor. She was given her own scrub suit. She could hear Mina’s ragged breathing when she went inside the delivery room. Even with a mask, Mina could see Jeongyeon’s smile, “Don’t smile there and come here!”

She rushed to be beside Mina. Jeongyeon’s hand held one of hers. Mina was groaning in pain. She couldn’t find it in herself to calm down. It was like she was having period cramps. Only this time, the pain was tenfold.

The doctor nodded, “Okay, Mina. Push!”

Mina gripped Jeongyeon’s hand and was about to push like there was no tomorrow, “Aahhhhhhh!!!!!!” 

The nurse, the doctor, and even Mina all looked at Jeongyeon. She was the one who screamed as if she was the one giving birth. Jeongyeon felt the weight of the stares of the people around her. She used her free hand to pinch herself, just so she could stop screaming. Her hand felt like it was being crushed mainly because Mina was gripping it a little too had (it wasn’t little).

“Again, push!” Jeongyeon almost ate her whole fist. She felt her hand’s soul left the world because Mina gripped it with no tomorrow. “I see the head,” the doctor said. Mina pushed again while Jeongyeon almost cried. When they heard the cry of their baby, she instantly felt relieved, “It’s a girl!”

Jeongyeon was about to relax when Mina cried out in pain again, “Oh my god!” She almost fainted when Mina crushed her hand again, “Jeongyeon I will never go through this again!”

There were tears in Jeongyeon’s eyes. She hated seeing Mina in any kind of pain. She’d rather take all the suffering than see Mina go through something. But this is something they have decided together and Mina was ready to do it - given that Jeongyeon was beside her. 

“I’m so sorry, baby,” Jeongyeon whispered to her wife. She wanted to switch places with Mina. When they found out that they were having twins, they were ecstatic. But now that Mina was experiencing twice the pain? Jeongyeon wished she could have suggested that she’d carry their children. Although Mina insisted that she carries their baby.

“Mina, push,” the doctor said. This one was quicker than the first one. With just one push, their baby came out. “The baby boy is here!” Mina nearly passed out, tired. 

The doctor gave Jeongyeon their baby boy, “Hi, baby. It’s mommy here” she cooed the crying baby boy. She almost cried. She looked at Mina who was now cradling their baby girl. She kissed Mina’s forehead, “Thank you, Mina.”

Jeongyeon got out of her scrub suit and out of the delivery room. She was met by Sana and Momo. A few minutes more, the doctor went out again, “Jeongyeon?”

She raised her hand again, “Present!”

Sana chuckled, “Sweetie, it’s not an attendance check.” The two japanese girls stood on both sides of Jeongyeon, eager to hear what the doctor was going to say.

“The delivery went in smoothly, as you know. She’s now resting. We will be transferring her to a private room soon. For the meantime, kindly fill up the names of your babies,” the doctor gave her two pieces of paper before leaving.

Sana and Momo stared at each other, “Eh?!” They looked at Jeongyeon so fast, they almost had whiplash, “Babies?!”

Jeongyeon chuckled, “Yeah. We have twins. Surprise?” She chuckled nervously and then sat on the bench.

“Why didn’t you tell us?!” Sana was the one who whined. Momo sat beside her, “We should go to the private room. Just so we can think of names where Mina won’t skin us alive.”

“We’ve already decided,” the oldest laughed and stood up. After months of arguing day and night, we’ve finally agreed with each other.”

“What are their names?” Momo looked at the paper. “Nyx Eli… Hemera Eli… where did that come from?”

They got inside Mina’s suite. Jeongyeon sat down and signed the papers on behalf of Mina, “Eli is what we’ve thought about. It’s because of Eris. Remember when she used to say  _ Eli  _ instead of  _ Eris _ ? So there. And it’s pronounced at Ih-lai, not E-li.”

“Where did Nyx and Hemera come from?” Jeongyeon smiled before answering Sana’s question.

“When we were told that we were having fraternal twins, we laughed because we’ve been arguing day and night over one name,” she leaned her back against the wall. “Then it hit us. Night and Day. Of course, we won’t name our children night and day literally so we did some research. Nyx means night, which is our baby boy. Hemera means day, our baby girl. Mina said it’s also because we’ll love them night and day.”

“That’s so well thought of. And here Eris because our lives turned upside down when she came,” Momo chuckled. Jeongyeon shook her head and waited for her wife to be transferred to the room.

She whispered to herself and played with their wedding ring, “You did well, baby.”

  
  
  


_ ~Two weeks after birth~ _

  
  


Four in the morning when Hemera suddenly cried out loud. Mina struggled to get up and check their baby. She found Hemera just crying. She brought her up and cradled her. She went back to the bed and patted Jeong.

“Jeong!” Mina hissed. Jeongyeon grumbled, “Yoo Jeongyeon!”

“What?” Jeongyeon opened her eyes and stared at Mina. “Whaaaat?” As if on cue, Nyx started crying. “Fine.” Jeongyeon got out of bed and took Eli, the boy, out of the bed.

“They’re hungry already? You fed them like two hours ago,” Jeongyeon complained as she hummed in her softest voice possible. Mina was already breastfeeding Hemera when her wife looked at her.

“They’re infants. They need milk more or less every three hours,” Mina leaned back, relaxing as Hemera was feeding. Soon enough the baby was asleep, she placed her back to the crib and took Eli from Jeong just so she could feed him.

Jeongyeon sat beside Mina, removing the strands of her hair that was on her face. “You look too beautiful to be a mom of two.”

Mina smirked, “Flattery will get you nowhere, Yoo. You will still clean the bottles in the morning.”

“I’d do anything you want, baby. You gave me two angels,” Jeongyeon planted a kiss on the side of Mina’s head.

Mina met Jeongyeon’s eyes. They had a silent conversation. With one look, they both knew that this is what they both wanted. They love their babies. They’d do anything for their babies.

  
  


_ ~ 3 months after birth ~ _

  
  


Eli and Hemera were growing up too fast. One moment their eyes were closed and now they were responding to whatever face Jeongyeon was making. By this time, Mina was back to work. Jeongyeon, seeing that her restaurants were running smoothly despite her absence, was tasked to take care of the babies until Mina returned. Which was roughly six hours since Mina returned by lunch.

But the thing is, this was Jeongyeon’s first day to watch over Eli and Hemera. She was beyond nervous because what if she accidentally slips and breaks their baby’s head. She’d rather die than see their children get hurt.

“Baby, I’ll be off now,” Mina planted a kiss on Jeongyeon’s cheek. She also kissed the babies before she took the car keys. The girl was wearing normal blue jeans and a pink blouse matched by her cream bag but somehow, Mina still looked like she had a million dollars inside her bag.

Jeongyeon waved goodbye to her wife and stared at their sleeping children. She made sure that the room temperature was enough that the babies weren’t cold but definitely weren’t feeling hot as well. She continued reading her book  _ Motherhood 101 for Dummies _ .

Eli was the first who cried. Jeongyeon jolted and lifted Eli with the most care possible. She checked the diaper and felt that there was nothing wrong with it so it must be because Eli was hungry. Jeongyeon took the bottle and shaked it. She removed the cap and fed Eli. The boy was staring at her. She had to admit, for some reason, Eli had Sana’s eyes. It must be because Mina was overly attached to Sana during her pregnancy. She even made Sana call her Darling just so she can call Sana honey. After she was done with Eli, she checked the clock.

_ Five more hours _ .

It was Hemera who cried this time. She tiredly carried Hemera and tried to feed the girl but Hemera continued crying. To her horror, it was because Hemera made a mess of her diaper. Panic took over Jeongyeon. She wanted to run and cry for help because in those months since Eli and Hemera came, Jeongyeon had yet to change their diapers. It was always Mina and all Jeongyeon had to do was to throw the used diapers away. That was it. But now that Mina wasn’t with her, she had no choice. She can’t possibly wait for Mina to come home or her wife will throw her out of the house if Hemera was left with a dirty diaper on.

So Jeongyeon had no choice but to call a friend. It felt like she was the final contestant of  _ Who Wants To Be A Millionaire  _ and her final question was how to change a diaper of an infant.

“What’s up, HiraiTozaki residence,” it was Sana who answered the call. Jeongyeon gave a quick  _ thank God _ mentally.

“So, how do you change a diaper?” Sana laughed out loud so Jeongyeon continued, “I’m serious!”

Sana still laughed at her, “I am serious too. You called because your baby’s crying and you don’t fucking know how to change a diaper?”

“Fuck,” Jeongyeon heard Eris. “SANA!” Momo was the next voice she heard.

“I’m so sorry, princess,” there was a flirty tone in Sana’s voice when she apologized to Momo. It would have been a good time to tease the girl but Jeongyeon needed her help. Hemera’s crying was getting louder with each passing second. “Alright, dumb dumb put me on speaker phone,” Sana instructed her.

Jeongyeon did as she was told and put the call on speaker, “Game.” She placed the phone on the bed, enough not to be a disturbance when she placed Hemera there. Eli was being a sport and was quietly giggling. She assumed that Eli was definitely laughing at her misery.

“Move the shirt upwards, of course. Remove the diaper. The tapes are probably on the side,” the girl told her. Jeongyeon frowned and looked for the tape that Sana was talking about.

“I removed it!” Hemera’s cry got louder which made Jeongyeon panic even more. “Sana, what next? Is she hurt?! Baby, mommy’s sorry,” she almost cried with her daughter.

“Get some cotton balls and warm water. Also grab the alcohol. Mix alcohol and water in a bowl, dip the cotton ball and then wipe your baby’s bum,” Sana couldn’t help but laugh as she imagined how Jeongyeon struggled.

Jeongyeon wanted to cry. She wanted to yell Mina’s name just so her wife would be the one to do this for her. But Mina wasn’t with her and one way or another, she’d have to change their babies’ diapers

“And then get a fresh diaper and put it on your baby. Make sure it’s high enough to cover the belly button, ayt?” Jeongyeon followed and then she carried Hemera again. 

She started shushing her daughter, “Hey, it’s okay. Mommy’s got you.” She grabbed her phone and said, “Thanks, Sana. Bye.” Before Sana could even say bye, Jeongyeon ended the call. She watched Hemera’s face with loving eyes. The panic subsided when she finally fed and put her daughter back to sleep. Jeongyeon checked her watch again.

_ Three and a half hours. _

Jeongyeon slumped her body on their bed. She just finished feeding Eli. She was about to fall asleep when Eli cried again. She almost jumped off the bed to rush into Eli’s side. She saw their baby boy covered with milk. Eli just threw up. Jeongyeon mentally slapped herself. She forgot to make him burp, exactly why he threw up.

She picked up the boy and placed him on their bed. She grabbed a clean shirt for Eli and removed the dirty one. She carefully took his arm to slide the shirt on. When Eli was finally clean, their eyes met. Eli randomly smiled at her and giggled. Instantly, her fatigue went out the window. Jeongyeon smiled and played with Eli a little more.

_ Thirty minutes more. _

She was playing with both Eli and Hemera. Their joint crib made it easier for her to entertain the two. Ever since the babies start recognizing their faces, Jeongyeon had done all sorts of goofy faces just to make their babies laugh. Eli and Hemera were laughing their hearts out when Mina opened the door.

“You seem to be…” Jeongyeon looked at Mina with exhausted eyes. “Quite a mess, if I may say.”

Jeongyeon smiled, “I survived.” She went to Mina and hugged her wife as tightly as her strength could give, “I love our babies.”

Mina hugged her back. She played with Jeongyeon’s hair, appreciating the effort she gave while she was away. She had known that Jeongyeon was the type to panic. She knew this way back when they babysat Eris. But she also believed that Jeongyeon would be a great mom. Not perfect but great. She smiled and whispered, “They love you just as much, baby.”

  
  


_ ~ Eight months after birth ~ _

  
  


“Eris, be careful. You might hit them,” Momo reminded their child for the nth time. It was the first time that Eris will be meeting the twins. It was summer so they were going on a vacation in one of Sana’s private resorts.

“I’m okay, mommy!” Eris was four years old now. She could speak fluently (for her age) and so far, people said she’s way ahead of her age. Jeongyeon thought it was mostly because Sana and Momo never talked to Eris like a baby. They treat her with respect and answer her questions as honestly as possible.

If there was one thing that Eris hadn’t changed yet, it’s when she’s with Jeongyeon. Everyone could see that Eris’ favorite aunt was her Auntie Jeongyeon. Nothing can change that. For whatever reason it may be, her mommies do not know.

“Tongnyon!” Eris called and ran towards Jeongyeon. Good thing the twins were on the stroller, Jeongyeon caught Eris as she leaped for a carry.

“Don’t you ever get tired of me desperately trying to catch you, you little monster?” Jeongyeon chuckled and messed Eris’ hair, much to the kid’s delight. Mina watched them with adoring eyes. “Here, meet your cousins,” she pointed at the stroller where Eli and Hemera were looking at them with innocent eyes.

“Left looks like My Sana. Right looks like Auntie Mina,” Eris pointed. “Tongnyon, are you sure they your babies?” Left was Eli and right was Hemera.

Sana laughed together with Momo. Little did Eris know, Eli’s attitude was like Jeongyeon’s while Hemera’s was a little too much like Momo’s. Mina looked at Eris and smiled. She gestured to her cheek, in which Eris gladly kissed.

“They are, kid. Don’t worry,” the two families agreed to meet up at Mina and Jeongyeon’s house just so they could hire Mina’s company’s driver to drive them to the rest house. They could have chosen to drive there themselves but they prefer to relax the whole time.

~

They arrived at the resort. It wasn’t beach front as the normal rest houses Sana owns but it had the best pool. They all agreed that no beach for them since Eris was prone to run around when unwatched. Jeongyeon was impressed by how responsible and parental (if that was a term) Momo and Sana were.

“Tongnyon, look! Pool!” Eris tugged Jeongyeon’s shirt and pointed at the pool.

Jeongyeon patted Eris’ head, “You wanna swim later?” Mina carried Eli while Hemera was being carried by Sana.

“Baby, be a doll and get our daughter from her aunt,” Mina softly asked Jeongyeon. The older girl took Hemera from Sana and crouched.

“Look, Eris, she’s gonna be your little sister,” Eris looked at Hemera and made a face.

“She looks like Auntie Mina. She’s pretty,” the kid smiled and continued, “I’ll protect you, baby!”

For a moment, Sana, Momo, Mina, and Jeongyeon stopped what they were doing and looked at Eris.

~

It was afternoon and Jeongyeon was changing Eli’s diaper. The boy was mumming sounds she cannot understand. She felt her world stop when she heard Eli. She carried the boy and yelled for Mina.

“Minaaaa!” Jeongyeon carefully sprinted to where Mina and the rest were. Hemera was with them, giggling. 

“Baby, you’re with Eli. Stop running, it’s dangerous,” Sana reminded her with a chuckle. The girl was playing with Hemera who was still laughing. The sight could pass as one of the most paint worthy images of the world. Sana played with Hemera, Momo braided Eris’ hair, and Mina was drinking juice while a smile was ghosting on her lips.

Jeong sat down and made Eli sit on her lap, “Go, Eli. Show them what you showed me.” There was excitement in Jeongyeon’s voice. Mina placed her glass down and waited for Eli to show them (like what Jeongyeon told them).

Eli let out a baby giggle and started mumbling incoherent words. Jeongyeon looked at their son with hopeful eyes, “Mama.” Mina gasped. Sana and Momo cooed. Jeongyeon almost cried. It was their son’s first word and he said  _ mama.  _ He called them. He called Mina and Jeongyeon. Her heart swelled in happiness. It felt like she was going to explode because of too much happiness. It wasn’t until Eris wiped her tear that Jeonyeon realized that she was crying already.

“Tongnyon, don’t cry,” Eris cupped her face and wiped her tears. Jeongyeon hugged Eli and pulled Eris into the hug as well.

“I’m so  _ so  _ happy,” she whispered into the hug. It was a moment she will forever cherish. Jeongyeon knew that at that very moment, her satisfaction as a mother was completed. She cherished everyone with her at that moment. She cherished Momo and Sana, her two friends who were also with them during their adventure to motherhood. She cherished Eris, the very child who made her realize that she wanted a child of her own. She cherished her children, Eli and Hemera. Oh god knows she will do anything for her two children. And most of all, she cherished her wife, her Mina. There will not be a lifetime where she will not fall for the same woman over and over again.

  
  


_ ~ 3 years after birth ~ _

  
  


“Auntie, are they we there yet?” Eris asked Jeongyeon from the back seat. “Why did you leave them there?”

Jeongyeon turned the radio off to talk to the seven years old girl. Eris grew up so fast. Same with Eli and Hemera. She’s now in first grade and according to Sana, the girl is qualified for an acceleration. Although they are not sure if they want it for their child because they want Eris to enjoy her childhood.

They were on their way to the daycare center where the twins were. Mina was caught up in a meeting and Eris’ parents were busy fixing something within their business as well. Jeongyeon, being the free aunt, was asked to pick up both Eris and the twins. She doesn’t mind though, she likes it when she and Eris hangout. Would it be weird to say that Jeongyeon’s best friend happens to be a seven year old girl?

“We’re here,” she parked the car and got out. She met Eris by the hood where they walked side by side. Eris didn’t need to be held by the hand anymore because she’s  _ a big girl  _ now (according to her).

Eli was the first to see them, “Mymy!” Hemera followed and ran towards the gate of the daycare. Jeongyeon knelt and gave her children a hug. “Erith!” Eli said. Hemera broke free from the hug and went to Eris’ side.

“Hello! Your mommy promised ice cream!” Eris giggled when the twins cheered. Jeongyeon never promised ice cream but since the twins were excited already, she gave in. Besides, both Eli and Hemera received stars from their teacher.

They walked towards the car. Jeongyeon was carrying Eli while Hemera held her hand with her right hand and the left was holding Eris’. Hemera’s the independent one, pretty much like Mina at some point. While Eli, on the other hand, was clingy. 

“Eris, sit in the middle hmm? I can’t allow you in front yet,” Jeongyeon said while strapping Eli in his place. Eris got in the car and fixed Hemera’s. “Very good, bud. You’re really reliable.”

With their years visiting each others’ homes, Eris have grown used to taking care of the babies as well. She liked taking care of the twins. Mina used to say that it was their (Jeongyeon and Eris’) bonding which made sense because they were always bickering like children when it comes to who will change the diaper.

~

Mina coincidentally met with Sana and Momo outside their house. As soon as her meeting ended, she rushed home. She wanted to cook dinner for them but when she opened the door, she found Jeongyeon asleep on the carpeted floor of their living room, hair a complete mess and with toys scattered around her. Eris was holding a bottle but also asleep on the couch while Eli and Hemera were also asleep. Eli was hugging Eris while Hemera was on top of Jeong.

Momo chuckled quietly. She took out her phone and snapped a photo of the four children. Yes, four. They still consider Jeongyeon as a baby (sometimes).

“Are we gonna wake them up?” Sana asked as she sat on the table, looking at Eris’ adorable face. “I can carry Eris to the car. You good, Mina?”

Mina removed her coat and placed it on the single couch, “No worries, Satang, Momoring. I’ll fix up the kids first. You can go.”

Sana carefully picked Eris up from the sofa, not wanting to wake up Eli. Mina was quick to carry Eli and shush him back to sleep. She walked Sana and Momo to the door and then proceeded to put Eli inside their room. She took Hemera and brought her beside her brother.

When she was sure that the twins were fast asleep, she went back to the living room to ask Jeongyeon to go to their room and sleep. “Baby,” she gently patted Jeongyeon’s cheek. The girl groaned, “Baby, wake up.”

Jeongyeon opened her eyes, “Hmm?” Her eyes were innocent and full of love. “Where’s Eli? Hemera?”

The older girl tried to sit. Mina helped to sit on the couch, “They exhausted you.” There was playfulness in Mina’s voice. Instead of answering, Jeongyeon snuggled to hide her face on Mina’s neck. She hummed and gave a soft nod, “Let’s go sleep?”

She guided the girl to the master’s bedroom. Mina took her night clothes from the closet and proceeded to the shower to have a quick bath. Warm water ran through her body, making her feel relaxed. Since staying too long inside the shower was bad, she quickly rinsed herself and put on her clothes.

Mina’s heart raced when she got back inside their room and found that Jeongyeon wasn’t there. She removed the towel and brisk walked to the twin’s room. She felt relieved to see Jeongyeon in the middle of the bed with Eli and Hemera hugging her.

Her fingers automatically went to her wedding ring, making circles around it. “You did very well today, baby.”

  
  


_ ~ 7 years after birth ~ _

  
  


“Eli, make sure your sister doesn’t get into trouble. You know how she is,” Mina fixed Eli’s tie and shoelaces. It was the twins’ first day in primary school. To say that the couple were nervous would be an understatement. Hemera gets into trouble every single time. And Eris, instead of telling her to stop, joins instead.

“I’m okay, mommy. I can handle them,” Hemera kissed Jeongyeon’s cheek and then hugged Mina.

“Oh, sweetheart we’re not worried about you. We’re worried about the other person,” Jeongyeon chuckled as she teased their daughter. The girl made a face and held her brother’s hand.

“Bye mymy, bye mommy,” Eli waved them goodbye as the twins entered the school premises. Jeongyeon leaned on their car, waiting for their children to enter the building before they went back home.

It’s been seven years since they became a family. Jeongyeon could still remember the day she first had to change diapers. The panic, the horror, how terrified she was. Now, their babies were growing up. Eris was already eleven and was starting to mature. The kid mentioned before that she wanted to become a lawyer, which Momo and Sana supported wholeheartedly.

“Let’s go?” Jeongyeon opened the passenger door for Mina. At the age of thirty three people still can’t believe that she’s a mom of two seven year old kids. Mina was simply ethereal. She didn’t age but she became more beautiful as years passed.

“Wanna go on a date?” Mina asked when Jeongyeon got into the driver’s seat. Jeongyeon also didn’t look like she was thirty four. People still mistake them in their mid twenties when they go on dates.

That was something that didn’t change between them. They still go on dates as if they got together yesterday. It was a conscious effort to keep their love alive even with Eli and Hemera around. Sometimes they’d have Sana and Momo babysit the twins while they watch a movie and have dinner dates. During their anniversaries, they’d book a weekend trip overseas or out of the country and ask their parents to watch over the kids. Their parents were much more than willing. Mina’s parents sometimes visit them and even pay for their trip just to have some alone time with the twins.

“Sure, baby. Where do you want?” Jeongyeon revved up the engine and looked at her. The girl’s arm rested at the steering wheel while her head was leaning on the hand. Jeongyeon never looked so gorgeous than when she has no make up and just a simple jeans and shirt outfit. Also add the cap to complete the chill outfit Mina loves so much.

Mina leaned in for a kiss, “How about the place where we had our first date ever?” A chuckle escaped Mina’s lips when she heard Jeong’s breath hitch.

_ Still the same, baby. We’re still so in love. _

“Buckle up, my queen. We’re going back in time. Back to the time when we first fell in love,” Jeongyeon held Mina’s hand over the shifting gear. She played their song - _ Find One Hundred Ways _ \- and started singing.

“Remember when we finally had our first date?” Mina was playing with Jeongyeon’s fingers as they drove on the highway.

Jeongyeon snickered, “You mean after thirty seven rejections, you finally said yes to one date?” 

They reached their house. Jeongyeon parked and opened the door for Mina. They proceeded to the kitchen where Jeong took out her cooking utensils and prepared to cook.

“I thought you just wanted to get under my pants,” Mina laughed. She sat on one of the stools and watched Jeongyeon chopping some veggies, “May I remind you that you took me to your place during that first date. I was beyond scared.”

“Baby, you know I wouldn’t do anything to you,” she shrugged. “I’m a chef. Any other restaurant food is mediocre for me so I want to cook for you,” Jeongyeon winked at Mina. “My queen only deserves the best.”

Mina blushed. Even after years together, Jeongyeon could still make her heart race. Jeongyeon wasn’t her ideal partner if she were to be honest. But the girl didn’t give up and continued to woo her. Eventually, Momo convinced her to agree to just one day.

Up to date, Mina has no regrets in saying yes to that date. She stared at Jeongyeon’s ring finger where their white gold wedding ring was worn. She placed her chin on one hand, “And you are the best, baby.”

_ Always the best, my Jeongyeon. _

**Author's Note:**

> Tweet me :)))) @moonbyulasaur hehe


End file.
